The Big Picture
by Little Miss Heartbreaker
Summary: Jacob would have never guested that he be attening school with some bloodsucker, but here he is. A/N: could contain some YAOI, M/M, SLASH. YOU WERE TOLD SO! REVIEW!
1. The Being

The big picture-chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my very first FF so please be nice and review, tell me what you think.

This story may contain; yaoi, it may be OOCish, SLASH

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, It all belongs to the wonderful woman named Stephenie Meyer whom we all love for the great Twilight Saga.**

**And so goes on with the story. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Jacob's POV

Monday, 8:00AM

Being_ driven_ into the Forts high school parking lot by Sam and my dad's in the pensioer seat, and with me in the back seat, in a black and two white striped, 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, that Sam rebuilt from scratch.

"_Your probly wondering, how I got here, right?" _I thought to myself_. "Well, it's not very long story."_

_Flashback_

_It happen one week ago, I was walking down the wall way , minding my own business, when I heard, Mother fuckin' Tyson fuckin' Peters, talking smack about the pack, right around the corner. `What do think I did?' I just punched him right dapped center in the face. `What I didn't know was that Tyson's grandfather was the principal.' That was the moment; Mr. Peters turned around the corner and saw his grandson fall to the ground with bloody nose. `Hopefully it was broken.' I thought._

_End of the flashback_

"_And that is why I booted out of La Push high school and focused into going to Forts high" _I thought to myself as I looked at the school.

"Jacob?" Dad said from the pensioner seat.

"Hmm?" I didn't really want to talk to him right now_._

" You know, I love you, son?" Dad said as he turned to look me in the back seat. And gave me some lunch money. "Here's $5.00 for lunch."

"Yes, I know" I said looking right back him. I grabed the money. And said, "Thabks, Dad"

"You better, not get kicked out of this school too." He said as he turned back to look out of font shield window to see the school.

"I know" I said as turned to look at the school, too.

Sam got out of the car to let me out. As soon as, I got out of the car, I felt all the part eyes staring right at me. _"I'm so embarrassed_" I thought as looked right back at them.

"It'll be okay" Sam said as he got back into the car.

"How do you know?" I said putting my bag on my pack.

"I don't know, it was just the right thing to say" Sam said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, really funny" I said as looked at the ground.

"No, really, it'll be okay" Sam said as he started to drive away "If anything goes wrong, call the house, okay?"Sam said,"And I'll pick you up after school." Then he was gone.

~x~

"Okay…?" I said quietly to no one particular. "_Now I'm all alone, with a group of strangers starring at me."_ I thought; as I stayed the same spot Sam left me.

"_I guest; I have to go to the office to check in."_I thought as I started to walked to the front entrains.

"_Damn, their still starring at me"_ I thought as I opened the door. "It's like their first time seeing Indian kid in their school." I said quietly as I walked into the school.

~x~

When I final got to the office "_I got lost, had to ask a random kid, how to get there." _I thought, embarrassed.

"You must be, Jacob Black, right?" Said the lady from the front desk.

"Yes, I am" I said "_Damn, she's pretty! Just my type. Nice long blonde hair ,with big blue eyes, clear skin free of blems, pink powtie lips, and a part double Ds that are just asking to be squested in that tied white dress shirt with three buttons undone" _I thought as I starred at her chest. "_She must be in her late 20s and I don't see a ring on her finger."_

"Hi, I'm name is, Betty Grayson, and I'm Fort's sectary. Here is a map of the school and your timetable." Miss. Grayson said as she handed me the papers.

"Okay, when do classes start, Miss Grayson?" I asked her politely.

"They should start at 8:35, Mr. Black" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks, Miss Grayson!" I said as I quickly walked out of the office and gave her a small wave good-bye.

"You're welcome, Mr. Black!" she said as she waved back.

~x~

Walking to my first class of the day. _"What is my first class, anyway?"_I thought as I took out my timetable.

**Forts High School **

**Student Timetable (ST)**

**Course Title **

**English 10, Room; **104**,Teacher; **Mr. Hunter**, Period; **1-1**, Day **Mon, Wes, Fri**, Time **8:35-9:50

**Break 15 minutes**

**Foods 10, Room **254, **Teacher; **Mrs. Pages, **Period** 2-1, **Day** Mon, Wes, Fri**, Time **10:05-11:25

**Physical education 10, Room **Gym, **Teacher; **Mr. Morgan, **Period** 3-1,** Day** Mon, Wes, Fri**, Time **11:30-12:50

**Lunch**

**Social studies 10, Room **188 ,**Teacher **Miss Watson ,**Period** 4-1, Day Mon, Wes, Fri, **Time** 1:45-3:00

**Course Title**

**Science 10, Room, **417,** Teacher **Mr**. **Tieche, **Period** 1-2, **Day** Tues, Thu, **Time** 8:35-9:50

**Break 15 minutes**

**Technology 10, Room, **98, **Teacher; **Mr. Fairy,** Period **2-2, **Day** Tues, Thu,** Time **10:05-11:25

**Learning Assisting Center, Room **307,** Teacher; **Miss. Sung, **Period **3-2, **Day **Tues, Thu, **Time** 11:30-12:50

**Lunch**

**Math 10, Room, **401,**Teache**r; Mr. Cruelman, **Period** 4-2, **Day** Tues, Thu, **Time **1:45-3:00

"_Man-o-man, is that a business timetable? I guest better to class, it's almost time."_ I thought as walked to English.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! And keep reading! (^-^)


	2. Lost and some Loven

The big picture-chapter 2

**A/N:** This is my very first FF so please be nice, review and tell what you think.

This story may contain; yaoi, it may be OOCish, SLASH

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, it all belongs to the wonderful woman named Stephenie Meyer whom we all love for the great Twilight Saga.**

**And so goes on with the story.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Jacob's POV**

**Monday 8:45 AM**

"Oh my God! I'm so totally late!" I said to myself as I continue to walk around the walls. "How come this school is so hard to figure out?" I said as I looking at the map. "I don't know how to read this map! Err!" I growled out as I turned a corner.

"Ohm!" said the random person and I as we fall down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" we said at the same time

"I wasn't looking" I said as I got up "Let me help you" I said as I gave the person my hand to get up too.

"No, I wasn't looking were I was going too" the person said as they took my hand "Thank you, very much!"

"You're welcome" I said as I got a good at the person.

The person, was a guy, he was short,_ "Well, compared to me, who is freakishly tall, he's short, but to a normal person he would be on the little pit on the tall side, I guess?" _I thought. He had longish black hair that was pushed to the left side. His eyes were green but he was wear black eyeliner. He was wearing all black outfit. The around Goth, but his voice was pretty like a girl.

"I'm so sorry, again" He said. He looking at his hand.

"It's okay" I said still holding on to his hand.

"Umm?" he said looking uncomfortable

"Yes?" I said noticing that he paints his nails black too

"Umm… Can you let go?" He said as he looked at my face weirdly

"Ooh! I'm sorry!" I said as I let go "It's just that your hands are so soft, like a girl's hand" I said with a smirk

"Okay…!" he said as he turned to started walk away

"No" I said as I went to grab his hand to stop him "I was just joking, wait!"

"Didn't touch me." he said as grabbed his hand away from me "Why?" he questioned

"Because…" I said looking at my shoes

"Because…?" he said as looked at time "Can you haring up, I'm late for class"

"I'm late, too and lost" I said looking him with pleating eyes

"Okay… so need some help, right?"He said with a sigh "Where to?" he asked

"To Mr. Hunter's English class" I said pointing to it on my timetable

"No way, I'm spout to be in that class too!" He said spraised "Your that new kid, who broke some kids nose, right!" he said in awe "Damn that cool"

"Yeah, that's me" I said with a little smirk on my face

"So, you kicked out, huh?" He said with an understanding tune

"Yup" I said looking off into the dissents, remembering the moment

"Hey, my name is, Guy Loven" Guy said with a smirk

"No fuckin' way, that's your name?" I said with a small laugh

"I know" Guy said laughing' too "Can you guess what big sisters name is?" He was laughing hard now

"No, what is it?" I said with a smile still laughing a pit

"It's Lady Loven" Guy said as bent over laughing "I never get tired of saying her name" Guy said with a pleased smile on his face

"Oh my god, that is unbelievable." I said "Oh, before we forget, still need to get to class"

"Oh yeah" Guy said as started down the way to the stairs "Are you coming…"He asked with a pause then turned around to look at me

"Its Jacob, Jacob Black" I said as I went to catch up with Guy

"_I guess it, won't be that bad here after all!" I thought as I ran_

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Do you want more? Please REVIEW!


End file.
